Shoeshine/Gallery/Season 4
Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E01.png Decorating Canterlot S4E01.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville S4E05.png Power Ponies Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Rarity buying a hot dog S4E08.png Bird flies away with Spike's hot dog S4E8.png Pinkie Pride Ponies singing about Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Ponies running through Pinkie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a mailpony S4E12.png Shoeshine blasted with mailbox streamers S4E12.png Mailpony Pinkie and unamused Shoeshine S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies confused S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie juggling rubber chickens S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie pointing at herself S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Cherry Berry and Shoeshine walking together S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity walking with Trenderhoof S4E13.png Rarity 'Music, dancing!' S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd cheering S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponyville watching the Breezies S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Ponies clapping S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Leap of Faith Several ponies walking S4E20.png Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png The Apples watching S4E20.png Granny "Now how do ya like that?" S4E20.png AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Flim pointing at old pony's legs S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Applejack "Are you as worried as I am?" S4E20.png Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png Line of ponies S4E20.png Other ponies see the Apples S4E20.png Ponies smiling at Applejack S4E20.png Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png Ponies see Granny drinking tonic S4E20.png Applejack sees ponies gathering S4E20.png Flim and Flam sweating S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Trade Ya! Friendship Express pulling into Rainbow Falls station S4E22.png Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "how dare you let me get what I want!" S4E22.png "No, you are!" Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png Crowd of ponies excited S4E22.png Twilight "just a moment please" S4E22.png Apple family members at the Traders Exchange S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation The fair S4E23.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 2 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Ponies in shock S4E25.png Earth ponies running in Appleloosa S4E25.png Earth ponies caught by a lasso S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png |index}}